


Fights and Solutions

by skulladventure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguments, Fighting, Fights, M/M, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulladventure/pseuds/skulladventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dirk and Jake get into a fight and work to resolve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights and Solutions

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE DIRK" Jake shouts, hands clenched into fists in anger and probably an attempt not to hit me. "Ya I know I'm a fucking hypocrite and I'm shit at relationships so why don't you just dump me and get with Jane." I shot back, my temper rising but my voice even. "I bloody should, probably would be healthier than this blasted push pull shit we have going on." I took a deep breath, Dirk calm down don't make any rash moves. "Ya I know.. I hate myself for putting you through it Jake but I'm not making you stay, you're free to leave whenever you want." I sank down onto the couch, placing my head in my hands. This wasn't a new thing between us, something always came up and this would happen and he would storm out and I'd drink my ass into a stupor and wait for him to come home so I could apologize for being a dick. It came as a surprise when instead of hearing the front door slam closed with Jake's leave I felt him sit next to me on the couch.

"How do we always end up in this situation?" Jake whispered, leaning back as I turned my head to look at him. "I normally fuck up in an asshole way and you respond and just boils over I guess." I watched him, looking over his dark skin, the few random freckles on his cheek, emerald eyes that in turn watched me back, everything I love in this beautiful man. "I wish this didn't happen Dirk. I do love you and I can't stand thinking about being with anyone but you." He took a deep breath, bringing a hand up to gently cup my cheek. I sat up, moving to pull my legs up to sit facing him. I took his hand and brought it back up to my cheek, leaning into his touch. "I know what you mean Jake. I love you and only you, just sometimes it happens. I mean fuck every relationship has problems ours just happens to be our communication." I glanced down at my lap, my hand still over his. 

Jake wrapped his free arm over my shoulders, pulling me onto his lap and pressing his lips against my forehead. "I don't want it to be this way. I want to be able to just hold you and kiss you and make all your pain go away. I really don't want to cause you any Dirk." I snuggled up to him, one hand gripping his shirt. "I know. I'm sorry for always pulling shitty cards and putting you through all of this shit. You really are special to me and I don't want to hurt you." He sighed quietly, pulling back a bit to stare down at me with gentle green eyes. "I understand, your way of protecting yourself is lashing out and mine is running away and it simply just turns disastrous at times." I reached up to touch his cheek and he moved to place a kiss against my palm. "Then let's both sit down and calmly try and discuss it if we have another argument?" I suggested quietly. "That may be good. I love you Dirk." I took a deep breath "I love you too Jake. I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my doki partner. We get into fights (mostly because I screw up) and I just wanted to show even if you have them you can always resolve them. There are fights in many healthy relationships and people need to understand it.  
> Dirk as I  
> Jake as my doki dork


End file.
